The life's horror
by Xerxes SochiVeln
Summary: AU: All of the animatronics will be turned into humans, go to school and try to witness the horror of highschool. But at least they can still have fun
1. Introduction

**THE LIFE'S HORROR**

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

It was all bright and a sunny day. We all know people love this type of weather. Birds chirping, warm breeze you could feel every minutes. But not all people love this 'oh so special day' for a day off. Some just wanted to be an indoor person rather than an outdoor person. What we have here is Bonnie and Clyde playing video games

"Alright peeps get out of my way" Well that's Bonnie. Our favorite purple haired badass girl. Yes she's a she alright. Too bad it's rare to see that she's a kindhearted person.

"Hey that's my score!" then we had Clyde. The blue haired, but fabulous guy we know. He also loves to wear makeup. A LOT. So yeah. Both of them are playing video games at the estimated time 4 hours just to prove who the best is. They both live on their apartment with their friends Max and BB.

"Could you guys keep it down?!" Max said. Max is actually a gal who loves to beat other people with pillows. She had an adopted brother who is actually BB. Did I forget to mention she's a redhead? "You guys are acting like rascals" Max added.

"It's because were rascals" Bonnie retorted

"Good one cousin" Clyde said while Max just rolled her eyes and walk away.

"Thank You" Bonnie said. "BOOM I WON! PAY UP RABBIT" Bonnie exclaimed.

"HEY! There's no way I'm going to pay you. You CHEATED" Clyde said. "And also DON'T. CALL. ME. A RABBIT!" he shouted.

"Nope you're gonna pay me, I didn't cheat and I'm gonna call you a rabbit whenever I want." Bonnie said. Now Clyde was now fuming red with anger. He TOTALLY wanted to beat Bonnie's ass if he'd just do it. Bonnie knew he just pissed her cousin so she just smirked as if she knows a secret. She knows that Clyde wanted to beat her up so badly but she was saved by her hero. BB

"Uhmm Bonnie, Max said that you two should stop arguing now" BB said "and also can you buy me an ice cream?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up Brandon, Bonnie's not going anywhere until I'm done with HER. She needs to taste her own medicine" Clyde said while Bonnie just smirked more.

"Whoops look at the time, the ice cream shops going to be closed soon. How bout we'll talk about it later BUNNY. Don't worry about us, were gonna bring you some blueberry for you" Bonnie said with a smirk dragging Brandon out of the house and left Clyde fuming with rage.

"ARGHHHH! I'm gonna kill her when she comes back." Clyde said. "Well right now I'm going to enjoy this peace and quiet before she comes back." Clyde said. He already falls asleep when something hit his head. HARD.

"Owww what gives?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Since Bonnie and Brandon are gone, you're gonna clean up the mess you two made. Look what you did to the living room!" Max said. By saying mess, it's a HUGE MESS!. Mountain dew cans everywhere and dorito chips scattered all over the room.

"What! Why me? I'm not the only one who made this mess." Clyde whined

"Exactly. Since you two acted rascals a while ago and Bonnie's not here, YOU'RE gonna clean up this mess you two made." Max said.

"Awww no fair, how about you? You're just gonna go to your room and read books?" Clyde pouted

"Well my pet I'm going to the groceries since both of you ate all the foods we had. Got that boy?" Max said smiling evilly that can summon a demon while patting Clyde with a rolling pin "And also finish that before dinner alright?" Max added.

"Uhmmm alright, but give me a head start" with that Clyde sprinted out of the room to get the cleaning supplies making him trip all the way there.

"I just love making them scared everyday" Max said getting out of the door not noticing the mail at the door.

X~X~X~X~X

Red was lying down on his bed and he was already at the good part of his book until….

"Everybody Mail time!" a familiar voice screamed.

Red snapped out of his reading and hit the floor hard. He would've have started screaming but he's not the type of person who scream in agony. Because of curiosity he walked out of his room and went downstairs to the living room. Everyone was already there waiting for him. Red was a brown haired guy with perfect poise and acts like a perfect English man. In one word, he's a GENTLEMAN.

"Was that you who made the noise in your room?"Michael said.

"Why would you say that?" Red said

"Well duh' it came from your room" Michael said

"Quit talking you two" Fritz said. "What is it?" she asked

Jeremy was now jumping up and down in excitement. "Well don't just stand there, open it!"

With that Dref opened the box and ever so slowly tore it open. Dref is Red's brother and who had a blonde hair and the quite opposite being a gentleman.

"Backpacks, binders, pencils, and crayons. What the hell is this?!" Jeremy said. With that he earned a slap at the back of his head by Fritz.

"Owww, Fritz! What'd you do that for?" Jeremy said. "Watch your profanity" Fritz retorted

"Hey guys look there's a letter saying: To my fellow friends, I want you to accept these certificates for free learning at Fazbear High to pay for all of the debts you had given to me. Since all of you didn't pass at high school, this is the best I can give to all of you. Sincerely yours, Spring trap. P.S. Please behave while at school" Mario said. Mario is a tall guy with a black hair with a very pale face that you can tell its white when you're far from him. Mario also wears makeup so he can adjust the look of his face. He's also the eldest at them all.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHY CAN HE DO THIS TO ME!, I'D ALWAYS HATE BEING AT SCHOOL. THEY ALWAYS PICK ME FOR BEING SHORT" Jeremy exclaimed while running around in circles until Fritz sticks out her foot and trips him.

"Well why would he let us go to school? I mean c'mon we already know that he knows were already smart enough for high school. Why didn't he just give us college certificates rather than a high school one?" Cheeks said. Cheeks is a blonde girl and had an attitude of a party person in which can we describe, she's an Extrovert.

"Maybe he just want us to feel the pain every highschooler feels" Chica said. She's twin sister of Cheeks with the only difference is that she's an introvert person.

"Well maybe we should accept his offer for once; we always turned down what he always offers. Maybe just this once" Mario said.

"I think that's going to settle the problem. Now everyone get your backpacks, pencils and other supplies we need. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day" Dref said. With that, everyone got all their supplies and got ready for tomorrow's 'big day'.

X~~~~X

**I would like to thank troubled-ego for inspiring me to write this story. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this story on the line.  
The story was School Woes. A Teen Titans fanfict. So yeah. **

**~W:F out :3**


	2. Explaining

The life's Horror

Chapter 2: Explaining

X~X~X~X~X

_3 hours later at the bunny's apartment_

"I don't know if I'm gonna be mad or not, but I'm wrecked" Clyde said. He glanced at the clock knowing he just finish at the right time. "Alright I'm done but where are those guys?" he asked to nobody. Then something caught his eye. He saw a letter that looks like someone just stepped on it. "Hmmm? Maybe Max stepped on this?" he said. When he saw the address, it's supposed to be delivered to him. But when he saw who it's from that made his eyes widened in shock.

'_Man it's been so long since he sent us a letter_' Clyde thought and read the letter.

_ Dear my fellow friends,_

_ It's quite a long time since I wrote a letter for the both of you. I know that you two already made new friends after I left you. I'm very sorry  
when I leave you guys. I was informed that there were 3 of you at the same age so I need you to get something at Mario's house no longer  
past at 9 in the evening. Just give him this letter and so that he would know... Good luck cousin_

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Spring Trap :)  
_

As soon as he finishes reading the letter, Bonnie and Brandon came back from the 'Ice Cream' shop. Both of them were laughing as if someone just said a good joke. Clyde notices both of them and glared at Bonnie.

"What took you guys so long?" Clyde asked holding the letter at his right hand whiles the broom at the other hand.

"We actually went at the ice cream shop and at the arcade since the two of us were bored and I also bought Brandon a balloon" Bonnie said. She noticed that the Clyde had cleaning supplies and the room is already cleaned. "Well, well, well, Max forced you tidy up this place huh? Good work" Bonnie added while holding thumbs up.

"Whatever. So where's my blueberry that you said a while ago?" Clyde said raising his eyebrows. He actually didn't notice BB's balloon until Bonnie told him.

"Well about your blueberry, it actually melted when were on our way so I just finished it before it would become a spoiled yogurt or something" Bonnie shrugged. She then noticed that Clyde was holding a letter on his other hand. "What's that?" she pointed at his hand.

"It's a letter from Spring Trap. He wants me to get something at Mario's house. Tell Max I'm gonna be home late" Clyde said not glaring anymore at his cousin. "Go dress Brandon before Max comes back from shopping"

"Alright, but you're gonna tell me what it is" Bonnie said before going at Brandon's room.

After the two disappeared, Clyde just sighed and returned the cleaning supplies back. '_Do I really need to go at Mario's house right now cause that's gonna make an one hour drive and I'm already wrecked_'. He thought "_Well better pick up what's ST up to_."

X~X~X~X~X

"Open up you little punk! Red wants to talk to you" Freddy said. He's the brother of Red and had same attitude but he can be a bad boy if he wanted to.

"Don't ye dare talk like that at ye're capt'n. Ye'r just a landlubber who escaped Blackbeard's leg irons" Foxy said. He's a redhead and the brother of Max. Both of them had the same personality but due to Foxy's pirate attitude/talking that changed a lot.

"Quit with the pirate accent. No one can understand you if you talk like that. Come out now of your 'COVE' because Red wants a word with you. Both of us, now c'mon if don't want to beaten in pulp." Freddy said. He was already getting annoyed at Foxy's pirate talking and the insult didn't help at all.

"All right fine be there in a minute" Foxy said without its pirate accent now. After that, Freddy left and have a talk with Red. While their talking, Foxy joined in a few seconds later. When the three of them were discussing about school since Freddy and Foxy Weren't there at the time, a car stopping was heard outside.

"Wonder who could that be?" Freddy said. Just then the doorbell rings and Foxy opened the door.

"Clyde, Ahoy lad, what're ye doin late at night?" Foxy said. Clyde just raised his eyebrow at the way he was talking. He's still not used to at Foxy's pirate talking.

"I was looking for Mario. Is he here?" Clyde asked. "I already called his phone a couple of times but he's not answering, so I came here to talk to him. He's here right?"

"Of course. Come in" Foxy said. Foxy invited him in and gestured a seat to wait. "Hold on I'm gonna call him" he said without his pirate accent now.

Clyde waited a few minutes of banging at the door and loud yelling. In a few minutes, Mario came downstairs to meet Clyde waiting for him

"Sorry I hadn't answer your calls cause I just came out of the bathroom" Mario explained. "So what brings you here?"

"ST sent me a letter. Maybe you know what his talking about" Clyde said. He handed out the letter at Mario and said "Here's the letter" Mario takes the letter and read it.

"Ah I think I knew what he's talking about. You four still live at the apartment right?" Mario said

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Clyde said.

"Just to make sure I'm right. Hold on, I'm just gonna get something upstairs." Mario said before going upstairs.

"Clyde what ya doin' here?" A familiar voice said.

Clyde turned around and see's Jeremy holding his backpack. He just finished cleaning the smudge off his backpack

"Oh umm, I came here to talk with Mario. I heard he said he's going to get something and uhhh what's with the backpack?" Clyde asked.

"This?" Jeremy pointed at the bag. "I'm trying to clean the smudge off cause it won't come off." Jeremy said. "And also you're Stepbrother just gave this to us. Free certificates, binders, pencils, and even crayons"

"Wait what do you mean 'my Stepbrother' give it you guys?" Clyde asked. Jeremy just shrugged and walk away mumbling good night. He's about to ask why he's sleeping early when Mario came back with an envelope and handed it him.

"Here, I already found out why there were extras. I think this belongs to you, and also there's an address there for your destination." Mario explained.

"What do you mean address?" Clyde asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Mario said. "You guys are going to high school tomorrow. He also gave us a letter that your package will be at" Mario said glancing at his wrist watch. "…at exactly right now."

"Oh alright. Thanks I guess." With that Clyde went out and starts his car. All he just did is drive and thinking about high school. _'I wish I didn't get these certificates if were just going to high school' _Clyde is already regretting his decision, too bad it's too late. It's already 9 in the evening and he's already hoping that Bonnie told Max he's going home late.


	3. Getting ready

The Life's Horror

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

It was already 9:45 in the evening and the package was already delivered. Bonnie already told Max that Clyde will be going home late but that's not the problem right now. Clyde can explain where the package comes from but he can't explain why they would go to school. He already told Max that they're going to start high school tomorrow.

"Why would he even give me this if he already knows that I already finished high school!?" Max exclaimed. Both she and S.T were the youngest one to enter and finishes high school. Heck both of them skipped a year due to their high IQ levels.

"Wait, you already finished high school? But you're still sixteen!" Bonnie exclaimed. She already knows that Max is the only one who started high school early but she didn't know she finished it EARLY.

"I know! I'm gonna kill that bastard. If it weren't for his 'out of this country' vacation" Mangle exclaimed. She's already seething with anger because of this. If she lay a hand on that Blondie, she's totally gonna rip off his innards. Thinking of those dark thoughts she stopped herself before she becomes a demon herself. She calmed herself for a few seconds before talking to Clyde.

"Alright Clyde, do you mind explain this to me or just tell me a few things about this 'high school' thing he did to me" Max said. She's already calm, but when said the word 'brother' it sound like she just spitted a venom. She noticed that Clyde flinched when she told him that.

"All I know is that he just sent me a mail and a package for tomorrow. And just to you know, it's not just you it's all of us. Heck Mario called me a while ago when I'm coming home to pick up another certificate at his house tomorrow for Brandon. Well except that Brandon is going at middle school" Clyde said. He was scared at Max's voice when she said it. She sounds calm but her voice sounded that she could kill someone.

"Aughhh, could he just take a break. My life at high school years ago was already a living hell. I don't know what might happen to me this school year. Maybe worse" Max groaned. She already adjusted her voice so that Clyde won't be scared again.

"Well good thing that didn't happened to me" Bonnie mumbled. Both she and Clyde did go to school but they got expelled due to their behavior and Clyde was a bully on that time. But good thing their smart enough to do that cause after a few days the school almost burned down due to faulty wirings.

"Can I reject the offer?" Max asked. She's already begging in the inside hoping that she can reject it. But her hopes were shattered.

"No. Mario told me while I'm driving home. He and Dref already agreed on this. You know you really can't change what Mario said since he's in-charge of us." Clyde explained. True, Mario is always in-charge at them, so when they needed something they would to Mario's and gives them what they want. (If they won't over-do it)

"My life is ruined" Max groaned. That was the last thing Max had said last night.

X~X~X~X~X

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! **_

"ARGHH DIE YOU MONSTER!" Freddy yelled throwing his alarm clock against the wall shattering it. _'Screw it. I didn't know we had to school. Gonna buy a new one after that'_ Freddy thought. He begins to undress himself and grabbed a towel to cover up his bottom. He grabbed his clothes and placed it on the bed before going taking a shower. "I hope Cheeks already made some breakfast or else" Freddy said before he heard a knock on his door.

X~X~X~X~X

Everyone was eating silently at the table completely dressed when they heard Freddy's scream.

"Uhmm Mike, mind if you check on Freddy?" Dref said. He's wearing a yellow hoodie with black pants and dark blue converse.

"What, why me!" Mike exclaimed. Mike wears a plain white tee paired with dark brown pants with belt and black vans. When Dref told him to check on Freddy's he almost choke at his own food making everyone snicker. Everyone knows that Mike is scared at Freddy because of the incident that happened of them years ago.

"Geez Mike, Dref only requested you to check at Freddy. No need to be a pussy" teased Jeremy. Both he and Mike wear the same clothes but Jeremy wears a black converse.

"Shut Up!" Mike said while his face grew warm.

"How about I'll just go. We all know that Mike is a pussy when talking to Freddy" Chica said while smirking at Mike. Now Mike was now a red tomato blushing too much. Before Chica left she was told to wake Foxy up too. Chica was wearing a black baggy pants with an old white navy shirt. She was also wearing a K-Swiss shoe.

Chica went upstairs knocking at Freddy's door first. Chica waited a few second before the door opens. What she sees is….embarrassing.

"Uhhh Fred? Can you please put on a shirt first?" Chica said while blushing horribly. Freddy raised his eyebrows at first before realizing that he was only wearing a towel that cover up his 'bottom' part. He also blushed so hard and quickly closed the door and put on some shirt. Chica here, had a lot of things running through her head. _'Dang it, hope I can remove that image in my mind' _She was about to go at Foxy's room when Freddy's door opened.

"Sorry about that Chica. I hope I didn't scare you but do you have any questions?" Freddy asked. Inside Freddy was already dying of embarrassment.

At first Chica was silent until she can speak again. "Oh! Uhh no you didn't. Uhmm, Dref sent me here to check on you. Was that you who screamed?" Chica asked. She was still shocked about seeing Freddy half naked.

"I did scares you but yes. I was just startled on my alarm clock. Is that all you may ask?" Freddy said. He's gentle when talking to other people if he's nervous or at a bad mood but right now, that's a mix.

"Yes" Chica said almost immediately. Freddy nodded and went back inside his room. After that Chica sprinted through Foxy's room hoping that she can't encounter another awkward 'topless guys'.

X~X~X~X~X

"CLYDE WAKE UP ALREADY! YOUR STILL GONNA PICK UP THE GANG!" Bonnie yelled banging her hand at her cousin's room. She's wearing a purple tee with a black hoodie over it. She was also wearing a dark blue khakis with a white high tops converse.

"I KNOW I KNOW NO NEED TO SHOUT! Geez cuz' you totally need to make your voice lower" Clyde said through the door. "Can you please make me breakfast, I'm still dressing up."

"More like putting on makeup" After that Bonnie left and makes a breakfast for her cousin. She, BB and Max already ate some breakfast before she came banging at Clyde's door. While she was making breakfast she saw Max coming out from her room and wearing a white button up shirt, a jeans and a grey converse.

"You're eating again?" asked Max totally confused.

"Nope. This is for Clyde" she said as Clyde comes out from his room. "Speak of the devil, he's here"

Clyde is wearing a black polo shirt, white jeans and dark blue vans. Also don't forget the makeup.

"Are you two girls talking about me? Awww that's sweet" Clyde teased.

"Shut up girl face and eat your breakfast. You're still picking up the guys and you are the one who's driving the van" Max said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't judge me. You're lucky cause you are the only one that can call me that. Well except for Bonnie, she's my cousin" Clyde pointed out.

"Don't worry I'm not judging, I'm just telling the truth" Max said smirking while Clyde scowled and rolled his eyes before finishing his breakfast.

X~X~X~X~X

The girls were at the kitchen talking and the boys are at the living room playing video games. Cheeks and Chica were talking about fashion when Fritz groaned and said. "Aughh, what's taking those two dweebs too long?" She glanced at Chica asking for an answer only for her to shrug. "You're the one who volunteered when Dref want to sent someone to check on them yet you didn't know what made those two took so long?" Fritz asked raising her eyebrows. Fritz is wearing a red sweater, jeans and a brown K-Swiss.

"Uhmm Freddy said he's taking a bath when I went to his room and so does Foxy" Chica said.

"Oh alright. But seriously, it's just too long" Fritz groaned.

"You didn't see them topless, did you?" Cheeks asked. Cheeks is wearing a white tank top with a zip up jacket over it. Cheeks was just joking about that it she noticed Chica's face turned into a shade of pink. Fritz also noticed this so she asked.

"You saw them topless did you?" Fritz asked. Cheeks is already wearing a winning smirk knowing that she busted her sister's awkward secret. Now Chica looks like a lit up Christmas light and Cheeks smirk didn't help.

"NO! Just don't ask me that. That's just sick!" Chica said. She's now blushing too much that makes Cheeks flashed an evil grin at her sister before saying "You seem them! AWWW you seen them don't you. I really don't want to ruin your secret but, too bad, that's gonna be a perfect blackmail" _'not perfect, it's terrific' _she thought. She just loved harassing her sister.

"Aughh, you're horrible!" Chica exclaimed before joining the boys at the living room. When Chica is out of sight Fritz is now wearing a sly smile and Cheeks is laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, that was just too much" Fritz said smirking. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Chica's reaction.

"What? It was perfect. And also that will be a beautiful blackmail" Cheeks said. She felt bad for embarrassing her sister though.

Fritz just shakes her head, waiting for Foxy and Freddy to finishes up what they're doing.


End file.
